


can't hide forever

by wolfwrither



Series: fear and fun [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, WhAHAHA, as always, embarrassed pitch, pitch is dramatic, silliness and fluff, snowzombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwrither/pseuds/wolfwrither
Summary: jack and pitch are friends and jack like to come by pitch's lair. but can they hide their friendship forever?





	can't hide forever

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by HELGHASTMAJOR.   
> I hope you like it!

“Please?”  
“No.”  
“Just...”  
“No!”  
“But...”  
“NO! I’m not doing it!” Pitch shrieked.   
Jack just kept looking at him with puppy eyes. “pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee!!!!!” he begged. “no! no! no! I’m not going to build a snowman!” Was the dramatically response shadows rippling with unease around the source of all this drama. “ ooh come on Pitch! It’s just a snowman!” jack whined “just one try, and I never ask again. Please? What is there to lose?” that was the wrong question Jack realized too late. He could see Pitch darken till only his blazing golden eyes where visible. There we go again Jack thought miserably.  
“My dignity!”   
Jack just rolled his eyes to the dramatic hissy response. Yep he thought to himself nothing bigger than Pitch’s ego. Meanwhile Pitch kept speaking   
“I am the boogeyman jack! I can’t just build a snowman! Even if it was with you! What would the other guardians think of me when they see me build a snowman with you? My whole reputation will be tainted” Jack sighed, leave it to Pitch to make a drama about a thing as simple as a snowman. He is such a drama queen jack thought to himself, how big was the chance that one of the guardians would see them anyway? Pitch was just being paranoid. Then he got an idea.  
“what if we stay inside your lair!? He shouted interrupting Pitch’s nearly panic attack.   
“ I could just make it snow in here and nobody would see us! That’s perfect!”  
“in that case I could live with it” Pitch grumbled “but you clean it up!”

30 minutes later  
“oh my god! Pitch you really know to make things far creepier than they are meant to be.” Jack said while looking at the creepiest snowman of his life. The thing wore a smile like a shark, there was even a row of sharp icicles for teeth. Two glaring black eyes and twisted knotty arms with hands that looked like claws pointed at him. It looked like a snowzombie rather than a snowman.   
“it was your idea to build a snowman with the boogeyman.” Was Pitch’s smug comeback “if you were expecting flowers you should ask the rabbit.”  
Snickering Jack went for examining the snowzombie again. “it still needs a nose” was his final judgement.   
“also for carrots you need to ask the rabbit not me.” Deadpanned pitch.  
“but he still needs a nose!” Jack whined stomping his foot like an angry kid. “else it is no snowman.”  
“how can you call THIS a snowman” Pitch asked incredulously “just use an icicle instead”  
“you can’t just use an icicle” Jack proclaimed highly offended. Why couldn’t Pitch see that building a snowman was art. A snowman without carrot nose would be the same as Jack without his staff. Impossible! He could see the way Pitch was keeping back a response to that, he knew it would be meaningless.   
“and where would you get a carrot” drawled Pitch hoping Jack had no clue as where to find one.   
“I could go to Jamie!” Jack almost shouted while pointing at the ceiling of the lair.   
“I couldn’t stop you even if I used all my nightmares, could I?” was Pitch’s wailing response.  
“nope!” he exclaimed happily before diving towards the exit.

After a quick visit by Jamie’s home Jack flied back to the lair with a carrot in his hoody pocket. Back at the center of Pitch’s lair Jack didn’t have to wait long for Pitch to show up.   
“it took you longer then I would have thought of you. Did you stick around at Jamie’s home for that long?”  
“I don’t think I was gone for that long. How come? You missed me already?”   
Pitch sputtered clearly taken off guard. “o-of course not. W-why would I for god’s sake miss you. I-it’s just… that as long as… you’re not back I-I’m…” a really long pause but then his eyes caught the snowzombie. “as long as you’re gone I’m stuck with this thing” he tried to sound irritated but Jack could see he was secretly proud of himself for his good solution. Jack just smiled savoring Pitch’s oh so obvious stutter. He giggled. Pitch always denied it but he really liked Jack’s company. And good for him Jack did too, he liked it when he could make Pitch laugh or stutter. It was great to see the gloomy dork throw of his creepy mask and see him as every ghost or spirit. Just moments like this made it all worth it.  
“there is someone else in the lair.” Pitch suddenly stated.  
And then those moments where over.

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger!!! who's in the lair?   
> you see in the next chapter!   
> but first!!! coments!!! hihihi!!!


End file.
